epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Gandalf vs Dumbledore
Gandalf vs Dumbledore is the eleventh installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the eleventh episode of Season 1. It features The Lord of The Rings and The Hobbit character, Gandalf, rapping against Harry Potter character, Dumbledore. It was released on July 14th, 2011. Cast EpicLLOYD as Gandalf Nice Peter as Dumbledore Pat McIntyre as Gilderoy Lockhart (cameo) Lyrics 'Gandalf:' You shall not pass! I rap fast like Shadowfax! Tom Riddle me this, you bitch: How's your little wand gonna beat my staff? I leave mics in flames, torched by Gandalf! Touch mine, Dumbledore, and scorch your other hand off! You fool! You got Snaped! You're not a real fighter! Death makes you die! It just makes ﻿my brights brighter! Your ass is like Gringotts: everyone makes a deposit! We all know you've more than a boggart in your closet! 'Dumbledore:' The prophecy forgot to mention this day, When I knocked your ass back to Gandalf the Grey! Check your status: they call me headmaster. You're nothing! Nice staff, you compensating for something? I prefer the company of wizards, and I'm proud of it! You try to win your battles with two fat hobbits! You think your hairy-toed friends are gonna harm me? Wait'll they get a taste of Dumbledore's army! 'Gandalf:' Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks! I don't give a Fawkes about your Order of Phoenix! I'll tie a new knot in your beard with your wrinkly balls! For I am the one rapper to rule them all! 'Dumbledore:' Your spells are a joke, not funny ones either! Mines of Moria? Ha! More like Mind of Mencia! I'll expecto my patronum on your face, you little snitch, And when I'm finished, I'mma fly like it's Quidditch! Poll ﻿Trivia General *This is the first battle to feature characters that originated from a work of literature. *This is the first battle where both title characters are fictional. **This is also the only fictional versus fictional battle of Season 1, while the next two seasons would feature two fictional battles each. *This is the second battle with characters in the outro scene. In this case, Dumbledore and Gilderoy Lockhart riding on a broom. *The audio was uploaded on iTunes ten days before the battle aired. *On August 22, 2016, "Does Season 5.5 need a wizard? Let us know in the comments." was written in the description the video. References *The last line of the battle, "And when I'm finished, I'mma fly like it's Quidditch!", is a reference to a song starring Nice Peter which was made before this rap battle aired, called "Like it's Quidditch", which is a parody of Far East Movement's "Like a G6". Errors *During the line "When I knocked your ass back to Gandalf the Grey!", Gandalf is misspelled as "Gandolf". Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History 11 - Behind the Scenes EPIC MAKEUP WITH DUMBLEDORE AND GANDALF! Ceciley Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 1 Category:Gandalf vs Dumbledore Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Pat McIntyre